


[sd] DreamS

by fantian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, depictions of died body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: Dean died infront of him. Blood saturated the blanket, dripping to the floor. The air was full-filled with a sweet-rusty smell.NO.Sam waked up AGAIN.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[sd] DreamS

Dean died infront of him. Blood saturated the blanket, dripping to the floor. The air was full-filled with a sweet-rusty smell.

NO.

Sam waked up again.

He sat up in the bed, breathlessly. Dean was lying on the other bed. The black string was hanging on his bare neck in an oval shape. Sam could always see the moonlight diffuse reflected by Dean's skin. The dim white light would make everything faded away so he could fall into sleep again.

But this time, Dean's skin was covered by a black shadow. A werewolf was standing by his bed. His claw was right above Dean's neck.

Sam yelled with panicing.

"Dean!" he shouted, threw himself above Dean. Dean waken up, swearing. But he suddenly stopped, staring at Sam's back with terrified face.

It felt a little cold at the first time. And before long, blood began to run out of the hole in his body. So hot that even made Sam feels like he was boiling inside. Strange that he didn't feel too much pain.

Dean pressed the hole with one hand and shoot the werewolf with another hand holding the gun. The bullet went right through its head. It's brain splashed on the faded wallpapers, shining like the moon.

"What the...no. nonono." Dean murmured, pressing on the bloody hole to stem the bleeding at the same time,"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING! Son of the fucking bitch! No! Sammy…Sammy? don't sleep! Sammy!!"

Then Sam lost consciousness.

He waked up again.

"Hey. Easy, tiger. You are hurting me." Dean said, softly, "Nightmare, huh?"

Dean was lying in his arms, warm, wet and naked. He was holding on Dean's arm, so tight that it left handprint. Dean was obviously just wakened up by the pain. His eyes were still heavy with sleep. It seemed like he doesn't feel their sleeping position is weird at all, although they were hugging naked, trying to put on each other like clothes.

What the hell is going on? Sam was so confused. But a strong wave of desire crushed the confusion, driving him to turned his head into dean's neck, nose against dean's collarbone.

"I had a dream that you were died."He said. But it's just a dream and he is already waked up. He's here. Dean's here too. It just a dream.

"It's okay." Dean nuzzled his face into Sam's hair," It's just a dream."

Sam tried to smell Dean's smell but he got nothing. It's like Dean was not there at all. But Dean was definitely there. Things can't go wrong. Everything shouldn't go wrong.

"Cause you know…" Dean continued," I'm already died."

…What?

Sam heard his heart squeezed into a little ball. WHAT?

He stared at Dean. Dean patted his back, then lifted the quilt. The sheet was saturated with blood. His chest was opened. Where there should be heart was left blood only. 

"No." Sam murmured," You are alive. You have just talked to me! You are here!"

But Dean's body was lying in his arms, cold and died. It's like he already died for so long, but just have not began to rot yet. His green eyes were still wide opened, but those pupils were already dilated.

No.

This can NOT be true.

Sam waked up again.

He crashed into the cold dark world. THIS was what reality is. bald, cold and broken. Deeper than death.

Lucifer looked at him with a gently smile.

"Poor boy." He said," You have wakened up too early. We can play a little bit longer."

No. Don't. I can't…I…!

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam waked up again.

"Nightmare, huh?" Dean kissed him on his forehead, crooning a lullaby. Sam realized he was lying in a crib.

"Everything will be alright. My little sammy. You just need to sleep…"

NO.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language. I translate my work just for fun. So Im pretty sure there would be lots of mistakes. Sorry for that😬
> 
> I have already post the Chinese version of this work days before. So if you wanna read the accurate version, go read THAT.
> 
> I'll be really happy if you leave comments.


End file.
